The present invention relates to a data processor which makes use of a parameter table, and more particularly to an analysis processor applicable to various analyses such as gas chromatography analysis, mass analysis and spectro analysis.
In the analysis processor which is a main application of the present invention,
(1) a number of parameters are required to set process conditions for measurement and analysis, and
(2) in setting the process conditions, trial and error may be unavoidable when a user performs the analysis.
In the prior art analysis processor, a function to register a parameter table in accordance with set process conditions and a function to correct the registered parameter table are provided. In the part, a man-machine processing unit for registering and correcting the parameter table in accordance with the process conditions has been developed separately for each analysis processor. Accordingly, in the prior art analysis processor, since a specification of the parameter table and a method for indexing the parameter table have not been standardized, a new man-machine processing unit must be developed for each analysis processing. This leads to an increase in development cost and prevents various analysis processing being performed by one analysis processor.
As the analysis processor has been populated and the demand to ease its use has increased, the increase of a ratio of the development cost of the man-machine processing unit to the development cost of the overall processing program renders the separate development of the analysis processor very inefficient.
On the other hand, a user in a research area who is not satisfied by the processing functions which are normally equipped with an analysis processor strongly desires a user programmable processor. When it is desired to use a non-standardized parameter table from a user-prepared program, an address of the parameter table on a main memory, a specification of the parameter table and an indexing method to the parameter table must be known. Practically, such an analysis processor could not be fully utilized by a usual user.